The Captain and The Sailor
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Jim Hawkins can't help his feelings towards his Captain, Dimitri Sudayev. Throw in an arranged marriage and a sprinkle of Anya's jealously, just for the heck of it. Warnings : Yaoi, Slash, Sexual themes. Based on the amazing video by TheLuth31, "Jim/Dimitri - Futuristic Lovers." Rated M for future chapters.


**Chapter: 1/4**

**Warnings : Yaoi! Slash. Don't read if you're gonna get butthurt because I ruined your childhood. **

**A/N : This is my first time writing a Crossover, and my first time writing with these characters. Go easy on me!**

**_Bold Italics - dreams_**

_Italics - flashbacks_

* * *

Jim sat below the mast, resting his stiff back against the wood. The clattering steps of his fellow mates filled the air, with the occasional cry of a seabird. The sails provided shade against the harsh rays of the sun and his mind wandered. He felt his face flush at the thought of his Captain's handsome face. Butterflies littered his stomach and he sighed dreamily, ' _Dimitri..'_ A crew member who passed Jim, coughed, and spat the contents of his mouth on the floor. The young adult shuddered in disgust as it nearly hit his hand. He got up and let his mind go back the Captain.

A pleasant chill ran down his spine as he remembered what had happened the previous night_. _

_Delbert informed Jim that the Captain wished to see him. He couldn't help the tiny tingle in his cheeks as he fought not to scream in happiness. The dog simply rolled his eyes and then hopped onto his bed. With a skip in his step, Jim walked to Dimitri's cabin. He knocked on the smooth wood before he turned the knob and entered. _

" _I apologize for calling you at this hour," Dimitri's smooth voice made Jim shiver in delight. _

"'_Tis nothing," he shyly answered. _

_Dimitri stared at him before he got up from the large leather chair. He gave Jim a pat on the shoulder and rubbed his arm a little longer than necessary. Electricity shot from the caressed area and Jim tried his best not to lean into the touch._

"_You're a good sailor, Hawkins," he praised._

_The young adult blushed, "Thanks, Captain." _

_Jim rubbed his arm the whole night, hoping the warmth of the Captain's hands never left._

Unfortunately, Jim unconsciously began rubbing the spot as he played with his flashbacks. A stupid smile stuck to his face as he swayed across the ship. Silver noticed him and laughed. He picked up a bucket of water and walked towards the young sailor. He stared at Jim, who was rubbing his arm , then he thrust the bucket into his arms. Hawkins glared at him.

"Thinkin' about the Captain, ay?" he laughed.

The young sailor blushed hard and poured the water onto the deck.

"Shut up," he murmured, as he scrubbed the floor quickly, trying his best to ignore the awkward conversation with his friend.

"Now, you be careful, Jimbo. Don't want that young heart of yours breaking, now do we?" he said with a light tone, but he was truly serious.

Jim turned a deaf ear to him and was relieved when Silver finally left. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Captain, engrossed in a game of chess, with a man who wore a ridiculously large coat. The speed of his hand on the brush slowly halted as he stared at the face of Dimitri, with his eyebrows furrowed, oh – his eyes looked so amazing, with the way they shone because of the s – Jim stopped his chore and began dreaming. Again.

**_They were sitting on the Captain's bed, a mess of tangled limbs. Their breathing even and soft, only the occasional hitch of Jim's breath when Dimitri's hands glided over his sensitive sides. Their eyes met for a second, and Jim looked down, not used to the silent staring. The Captain smiled and tilted his head, only to have the younger man squeak shyly and turn his head away. He eventually looked up at his lover, and leaned up a bit, giving him a kiss. Suddenly the shyness melted away and they were moaning into the kiss. Pants filled the room accompanied by Jim's moans and whimpers. _**

**_Now Jim was on all fours, biting the Captain's pillow and moaning shamelessly as his boyfriend thrust into him, the bed moaning in protest. Dimitri gasped, and licked Jim's neck, enjoying the mewl he received from the action. Back met chest as they reached their peak and Dimitri had a stain to clear in the morning. _**

"Missed a spot," laughed Anya as she kicked the bucket Jim was using - across the ship. Jim was jolted out of his dream and he looked up to see the retreating back of Anya. Her dress fluttered in the wind and the bow held her hair in place. The man who was playing chess with Dimitri, got up immediately and dragged the Captain out of his chair. Before anyone could blink, the two were dancing around the ship, Anya practically glowing.

Jim's body turned cold. He stared at his reflection on the floor which the water created and he could see and feel it – tears forming in his eyes. Dimitri, do you not see that I want to be held in your arms as well? Morph, the little pink alien, rubbed itself against Jim's cheek. Jim shook his head and shrugged the blob off. The Captain spotted Jim behind Anya as he danced with her, and he smiled. He gave her a last spin and pulled away, but Jim was already gone.

The quiet night was disturbed by the loud winds, and Jim hoped a storm wasn't coming up. He shifted uncomfortably on the horizontal pole he was seated on, and stared at the many stars. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Silver walked up the stairs, ready to call Jim for dinner. He noticed the young sailor wiping his eyes as the wind swept his hair. Silver shook his head sadly, but his attention was quickly on the roaring sound of the sky and heavy rain.

"STORM!" the watcher cried at the top of his lungs, and within seconds everybody was at their posts and the boat was brutally beaten by the elements. Jim climbed up the ropes as fast as he could, to be sure the sails were secured and shut. The Captain was slammed out of his room, and he was thankful for it. He ran up the steps, three at a time, and began shouting orders while running across the flooding deck.

He looked up at the only person above ground, and it just had to be Jim Hawkins. Crew members who had done their part, retreated to the cabins and hoped for the best. He spotted Silver clutching at the steering wheel and trying his best to avoid the waves. He would remember to thank him later. The boat tipped as a large wave slammed into it and Jim lost grip of the mast, the impact completely throwing him off.

He grabbed uselessly at anything he could, and desperately called out, "Captain!"

He opened his eyes to stare into Dimitri's handsome face, their hands holding onto each other for dear life. Once on board, the Captain dragged Jim into his room, and shut the door.

"Are you alright?" the Captain gasped out.

'Yes' was on the tip of Jim's tongue but – "No!" he cried.

"No! No I'm not! Don't pretend you even care! You're too busy with that stupid Anya and – Captain – sometimes I just – forget this. Kiss me!" Jim gasped.

The Captain stared in surprise at the crew member, before he smiled and reached for Jim's hand. He pressed a soft kiss on each knuckle and smiled against the smooth skin as he heard the surprised gasp.

"You should've told me," he cooed. Before Jim could ask what he meant, Dimitri kissed Jim. That night, they listened to the cheering of the members on the boat as the storm passed, before they held onto each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah. I should be studying for my Finals. But see, a fic for all of you! I loves all of you. Liked the fic? Good! Review then. This fic was inspired by the (AMAAAAAAZING SO AMAZING OMFG PERFECT SO AMA- MY HEART CANNOT TAKE ALLLL THE LOVEEEE.) video by TheLuth31. There are 4 parts to the video and this is based on the first one. WATCH. THE. VIDEO. It's called " Jim & Dimitri – Futuristic Lovers [Part 1/4]." Watch it. Please. PLEASE. It's amazing. ;A; (Sorry for changing some things btw~) **


End file.
